Kevin 11,000
Kevin 11,000 is a possible future version of Kevin Levin in the TV show Ben 10. He serves as the true main antagonist in the episode "Ken 10". He is voiced by Charlie Schlatter. Personality In the future, Kevin is more insane than ever and more powerful than ever. His determination to be better than Ben Tennyson has made him more crazy. He goes so far as to trick his own son, so he can prove that he is the best. Powers *'Superhuman Abilities': In his human form, he had shown superhuman strength, speed and durability. *'Power Absorption': Like his younger self, Kevin 11,000's main ability is absorption. When he make physical contact with any alien, he can absorb their DNA, so he can gain their powers. *'Metamorphosis': He can transform into a multi-hybrid being with the powers of 11,000 aliens combined. His physical abilities are further enhanced and he gains a vast multitude of superhuman powers. Biography "Ken 10" In the future, Kevin has been trapped in the Null Void for about 32 years. While he was there, Kevin had been absorbing around 10,989 other aliens to acquire their powers. During one of his breakouts Kevin had a relationship with nameless woman and had a son named Devlin. He tricked his own son into believing that he's reformed and that he want to "Spend some quality time with his son," and that all he had to do was to find and open the Null Void Projector. After Devlin tricked Ken Tennyson into showing him where the Null Void Projector was, Devlin opened the projector, releasing Kevin. When Ben found out, Kevin showed his true form. Kevin proved to be more than a match for both Ben, and Ken. When Devlin found out that he was tricked by his own father, Devlin decided to team up with the Tennyson and fight his father. When Ben witness Kevin beating up Ken and knocking him unconscious, he transforms into Way Big and beats up Kevin to, presumably, near death. When Ben and Ken walked away, Kevin got back up, proclaiming that, that was nothing. Eventually Ken manage to toss a Null Void Bomb right underneath Kevin, trapping Kevin inside the bomb, and presumably sending him back to the Null Void. ''Omniverse'' A few years later, Kevin has been cured and regained his sanity once again. He is Ben 10,000's friend and Gwendolyn Tennyson's boyfriend again, although Gwendolyn keeps a close eye on him and immediately raises her voice when Kevin starts to speak aggressively. Kevin now works for the Plumbers in the Null Void to keep the likes of the Rooters at bay. He was also able to attend Grandpa Max's Retirement Party and Rook's coronation. Gallery Ben 10,000 vs kevin 11,000 BEN 10.000 VS KEVIN 11.000 Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Hybrids Category:Imprisoned Category:Anarchist Category:Rivals Category:One-Shot Category:Monsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Parents Category:Cheater Category:Vengeful Category:Outcast Category:Torturer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Arrogant Category:Mutated Category:Related to Hero Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Betrayed Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Mutants Category:Mentally Ill Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains